Wireless mobile communication networks continue to evolve given the increased traffic demands on the networks, the expanded coverage areas for service and the new systems being deployed. Cellular (“wireless”) communications networks rely on a network of base station antennas for connecting cellular devices, such as cellular telephones, to the wireless network. Many base station antennas include a plurality of radiating elements in a linear array. Various attributes of the antenna array, such as beam elevation angle, beam azimuth angle, and half power beam width may be adjusted by electrical-mechanical controllers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,573,875 and 6,603,436, both of which are incorporated by reference. For example, with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,875, a plurality of radiating elements may be provided in an approximately vertical alignment. A feed network may be provided to supply each of the radiating elements with a signal.
The phase angle of the signals provided to the radiating elements may be adjusted to cause a radiated beam angle produced by the antenna array to tilt up or down from a nominal or default beam angle. The phase angles may be adjusted by operating electromechanical components, such as phase shifter. Phase shifters may be employed to adjust beam downtilt and/or beam azimuth angle, and/or to adjust power division, and thereby adjust beam width. In one example, phase shifters may be coupled to an actuator, allowing remote control of the adjustment of the phase shifter.
One set of industry standards for remote control of a phase shifter actuator is promulgated by the Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG). Attributes of an antenna array may be controlled by communicating instructions from a controller to an actuator over an AISG-compliant communications link.
Among other things, this group has set forth standards for connectors which may be used base station equipment. Connectors which adhere to these standards are often referred to as “AISG-compliant connectors,” or simply, “AISG connectors.” However, known AISG connectors have certain disadvantages. For example, known AISG connectors are individually installed on a cellular communications actuator, typically by using a threaded nut. If the mounting hardware loosens in the field, the connector may rotate when cables are being attached or removed, causing damage to internal wiring. Also, installing wiring harnesses to the connectors after installation on an actuator subjects the remainder of the actuator to the risk of damage from handling and/or electrostatic shock.